Corn- Perfect place to hide
by orion's shining star
Summary: Man of steel AU universe. Martha/Lois pairing, Mature themes. While interviewing Martha, Lois finds out FBI is looking for her and Martha offers her a place to lay low for a while.


**Hello everyone!**

**This is my first Superman related fanfiction ever, so please be kind. The prompt for the story was given to me by ** **jeremy. crawford 27, so I hope you like it.**

**I myself have never thought about Louis/Martha pairing, but decided to give it a go and after watching Man of steel once again, here it is.**

**Warning: If you have a problem with two women having sex or with same sex pairing in general, skip this one. But if you don't skip it and you do mind reading about two women having sex, don't nag me with it. Your choice mate :)**

**Pairing: Martha/Louis**

**Universe: Man of steel, AU version**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the movie, soundtrack or the actors. If I were, I probably wouldn't be here right now.**

**Note_ English is not my first language, there will be mistakes and I'm sorry for that.**

**Well, here goes nothing, hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Lois Lane was exhausted as she finished interview with Pete Ross at iHOP, but that exhaustion was intertwined with sense of pride she felt when she finally got to the bottom of her story. She was Pulitzer prize winner for Heaven's sake and she knew from the beginning that she would get the truth about the mystery man that saved her life. Clark Kent was his name, he grew up on a farm in Kansas with his parents- Martha and deceased Jonathan. She hoped she would rent a room and sleep for a bit as she drove whole night to get to Kansas, but deciding that sleep is for the weak, she once again started her car and drove towards the Kent farm by directions Ross gave her.<p>

Corn. That's all Lois saw as she drove down the road while she hoped that Ross gave her instructions that were precise enough because she really wasn't in the mood for any more delays and searching around for people in bloody corn. After 20 minutes of driving she saw the house that Ross roughly described and as she pulled her rented car on the side of a road, she read Kent on the mailbox. She thanked god she never really believed in, backed her car and drove the car down the driveway, if a dusty macadam road could really be called driveway. She killed the engine, took her bag and made her way towards the house where she was greeted by the black and white dog who started to bark at her through the door.

She knocked and a woman, Martha she recalled, appeared at the doorway looking at her curiously.

''Mrs. Kent?'' she questioned ''I'm Lois Lane from Daily Planet, I'm here to talk about your son.'' she introduced herself. She could see woman eyeing her from head to toes before she nodded and opened the door.

''Please come in.'' she said ''You be a good boy.'' she pointed her finger to the dog who immediately went silent and walked further into the house. She led Lois in the kitchen where she gestured towards the chair and asked ''Would you like something to drink?''

''If you have anything cold, it'll be fine.'' responded Lois as she sat down at the brown, oak table. The kitchen wasn't new, but it was very qualitatively built and Lois could tell it was well taken care of, just like the hall and the garden around the house. She had a trained eye, that was certain, as it tend to help her with her questions and ultimately with her story if she could read people from little things. So, Martha was a housewife, that probably never had a job outside of the house; as she sat in the kitchen and not living room she couldn't really see the book or magazines on the shelves or some coffee table so she couldn't determine if Martha had some sort of a degree.

''There you go, miss Lane.'' Martha said as she placed a glass of cold lemonade in front of her, while she placed the cup of lemonade on the tray that was on the table. ''Now, there is something you wanted to talk to me about.'' she said as she poured lemonade in her own glass.

''Yes'' answered Lois ''Your son. He saved my life about a month ago, up north. I was doing a story and was on a right lead when I was injured and he saved me.'' she paused looking Martha into her eyes ''With his superpowers.''

''Really now?'' asked Martha, pretending not to know anything. As she had many times before when Clark saved people when he was younger.

''You don't need to lie to me.'' Lois said ''I saw it, down there, the ship in the ice that he entered. The ship that was not from Earth, the one from his planet, the same ship where I was injured and he saved me.''

''He found it?'' escaped Martha's lips before she could stop herself. She quickly got up, straightening the none existing wrinkles on her pants ''I mean, I have no idea what you are talking about and you should leave miss Lane.''

''Please'' Lois responded quickly, getting up as well ''I'm not writing a story on him! I just want to know who he is!''

''How on earth can I know I can trust you?'' asked Martha, looking at the young woman in front of her. ''I don't know you and have no reason to believe you.''

''I swear I won't write a story about him, without his consent.'' Lois promised, but sensing Martha's rejection she quickly said ''I tried to write a story about what happened out there, but they won't publish it, they already think I hallucinated half of it because of my injuries and no matter what I bring them they won't publish it.'' she said and added ''I give you my word. I just want to know at this point, that I'm not mental and the truth about who he is.''

Martha was conflicted, but she could sense woman's curiosity and intrigue, but none of bad intentions. Also, she knew how Clark lived and she was sure miss Lane must've went through a lot to get to Clark's real identity. In her mind, Martha recalled all the recent stories from Daily Planet and she didn't remember any story related with an accident Miss Lane was in, or any story that had a mystery savior or something like that. Martha was a smart woman and coming from a family of lawyers, she knew very well the type of girl that Lois was- fiery, stubborn and temperamental. Lois wasn't a type of a person who would leave story like this without fight, which just means she truly lost it. Martha smiled though, knowing that lost fight doesn't mean that war is also lost. She was determent to make sure that Lois doesn't run with the story.

''You look exhausted and hungry, miss Lane.'' she said ''Why don't we talk about Clark over lunch?''

''I would appreciate it very much.'' Lois said smiling.

Over lunch Martha talked about Clark's childhood mostly and how he saved many people from certain death, which made some of them come to their house praising God's intervention. After they finished with lunch, Lois helped with cleaning the table and moving the dishes to the sink.

''That couldn't be easy.'' stated Lois thinking about all the stories Martha told her. ''You're a very strong woman.''

''No, it wasn't.'' Martha answered simply ''But it was worth it and I wouldn't change it for the world.''

''Well, you must've had a good husband.'' chuckled Lois as woman just shrugged at her previous compliment.

''Jonathan was a good man.'' Martha said as she started to wash the dishes ''He was hot headed and determent to have his way with everything. But everything he did was out of good intentions.''

''Road to hell is paved with good intentions.'' mumbled Lois but then she said louder ''How did you two meet?''

''Well, we met in high school, we started dating and after finishing high school we got married.'' recalled Martha looking through a window above the sink ''We moved here and started this farm. When I was 20 we found Clark and took him in, which was blessing because I am barren.''

''I'm sorry.'' responded Lois because she knew that Martha wanted children very much as it was evident from everything she learned about the woman. ''You didn't want to go to college?''

Martha laughed ''I grew up with lawyers, everywhere I looked there they were. I just wanted peace, a family, without all the noise and running around for no reason.''

Lois' response was interrupted by her cellphone ringing ''I'm sorry, I have to take this.'' apologized Lois as she answered her phone.

''I hope you're happy!'' barked the voice of her boss ''Woodburn's story is making an impact, this is serious Lois, the FBI is here going through your desk. I don't know where you are, but you better stay away if you don't want to end up in Pentagon for a nice, lonely vacation.'' the line went dead and Lois knew her boss ended the call so it couldn't be traced.

''Shit.'' she mumbled as she put her mobile down. Martha looked at her curiously ''Everything alright?''

''Not really, it seems that the government is also interested in your son.'' replied Lois ''FBI barged in Daily Planet, went through my things. My place is also being torn apart I presume.'' she sighed, closing her eyes sensing that headache from before making a glorious comeback.

''Will they find anything?'' Martha asked, panicking.

''No, of course not.'' replied Lois, looking into Martha's eyes ''Everything I have is with me, don't worry.''

Wave of relief flowed through older woman's body as she relaxed. She then looked at Lois ''You can stay here, nobody is gonna search for you in corn.'' she smiled

''I couldn't...'' started Lois but was interrupted ''You are protecting my son, Lois. The least I can do for you is let you hide here until everything calms down a bit.'' smiled Martha and Lois nodded.

''Thank you.''

* * *

><p>Lois breathed deeply as she sat down at the back porch and looked in the distance. This was the third day for her on Kent farm and she found herself enjoying the peace and quiet of her impromptu vacation.<p>

''Hey'' said the voice behind her. Lois smiled, she enjoyed Martha's company- older woman was smart, witty and thoughtful. She loved listen about her life and tell Martha about hers and even if this was forced vacation, it was the best she ever had.

''Yes?'' she smiled looking up.

''I have wine.'' said Martha sitting down next to Lois and handing her a wine glass. ''I decided to wait for some company to drink it.''

''It's not alcoholism if you aren't drinking alone.'' laughed Lois as Martha filled her glass with red wine.

''Exactly.'' Martha confirmed as she took a sip.

After two hours of conversation and two bottles of wine, both Lois and Martha were drunk and decided to call it a night. Martha decided to take a quick shower that, she hoped, would sober her up a bit. However it didn't do much because she was always light weight and she hadn't had a night out in years. She slipped in her grey robe, still wet from the shower and made her way into the bedroom deciding just to crawl under covers and sleep.

''Martha?'' asked a voice from her bedroom doorway and she turned to see an equally drunk Lois standing there in one of her white, business, button up shirts with few first buttons open and rolled up sleeves just under her elbow. Younger woman looked delicious to Martha, even though older woman was shocked as she acknowledged it.

Lois wasn't aware that Martha took a quick shower, but she was very much aware of the way that grey robe became as a second skin to Martha. She could see that Martha was still wet from shower, the mild coldness of night made her nipples rock hard and Lois gulped at the sight. Lois was very much aware that Martha is beautiful woman, even though she tried to hide it beneath all those loose jeans and big shirts; she was also aware that she would make a pass at Martha if they met some other way. Seeing that Martha stood frozen, expecting to hear the reason Lois came to her bedroom, she said:

''I...wanted to ask you...'' but Lois stopped in the middle of her sentence as Martha dropped the edge of duvet and turned towards her.

Martha saw when Lois' pupils dilated and the way her eyes took in her form. Martha trembled slightly as desire hit her lower stomach and her center and she gulped audibly making Lois' eyes shift from her legs to her eyes. Lois loved what she saw, older woman was trembling before her like a lamb that she was, making her haunt even sweeter. Younger woman wouldn't make the first move, hell she wouldn't do any kind of move, if she was sober. But with her mind all hazy, she swung the door behind her and made her way towards Martha in few hasty steps. She grabbed her hips and pulled her so that Martha was pressed against her body and kissed older woman grasping her cheek with her left hand.

After a second or two, Martha responded to the kiss and moaned at the the feeling that coursed her body; the feeling, if she was honest, she hadn't felt since her early 20's. She couldn't help herself, or better said she had enough vine not to care, but to grip younger woman's shoulders and indulge into her idea.

Lois gripped the robe, untied the loose knot and pulled the damp robe down, taking the first look at the beautiful woman in front of her.

''You are beautiful.'' Lois whispered as she kissed older woman again.

Lois moved closer and gently let her fingers glide over the sides of Martha's breasts making her shiver. Lois' fingers began to make wide circles around Martha's nipples, touching so lightly she almost wasn't making contact at all. Martha was immediately overwhelmed by how good this light touch felt, a lot of time passed since last time she was intimate, but to be honest she couldn't remember Jonathan making love to her this slowly and gently. It was very different from the harsh grabbing or rare gentler sex they had on their anniversary. This was sensual, and it seemed that every nerve ending in her breasts were activated as Lois' fingers passed over them with light but somehow still firm touch. Younger woman continued to make these wide circles, and then Martha realized that the circles were becoming smaller, getting closer and closer to her nipples. Her breathing quickened in response, and she tightened her grip on redhead's shoulders. Soon, she was circling directly around the nipples, using her fingers to lightly trace the outline of the areola while breaking kiss with older woman so she could look her in the eyes. Martha moaned loudly at that act and Lois smirked in satisfaction. Martha felt her nipples tingle in anticipation of being the next thing touched, her breathing was hard and loud in her own ears. Lois decided to change her tactic in a second and before Martha could even process Lois' movement, she felt reporter's soft, slick tongue make contact with her right areola and begin to circle the nipple gently. Her tongue grazed the very outside of older woman's nipples, and the nerve endings exploded with pleasure. Martha stiffened, clutching Lois' shoulders, moaning involuntarily as her body trembled and her knees went weak. Thankfully, Lois caught her, pressing her tightly to her body, turning them slightly and lowering them both on the bed. The moment Martha's body was on the bed, Lois continued with her previous ministrations.

"Ohh..." Martha moaned as Lois started to worship her breast and the feeling overwhelmed her once again. It felt so good, her nipple was so extremely sensitive, and reporters' slick tongue circling it made it tingle with intense pleasure. She circled around the tip careful not to touch it making Martha mad with desire and then after a moment she let her smooth, slick tongue glide over the tip of the nipple. This caused such an intense wave of pleasure in Martha's center that she cried out:

"Oh, dear God!", her head fell back, her mouth open. Lois caressed Martha's nipple for a while and then repeated process with Martha's other breast. Lois moved a bit, trying to settle between Martha's legs, which opened instinctively and reporter groaned as she pressed herself against Martha. Redhead's stomach was pressed against older woman's heat, where she felt just how much Martha needed her and she moaned at the feeling. Not being able to stand teasing anymore, Martha grabbed redheads free hand that was gripping her hip and placed it on her inner thigh.

''Please.'' she whimpered, not knowing exactly how to ask for pleasure. Lois released Martha's nipples, looking up at her, seeing only lust and desire on Martha's face she growled and still looking her in the eyes moved down her body. Martha's hands gripped duvet under her as her body tensed in anticipation of something she had never felt before, her late husband never did this for her. Lois' mouth found her opening and she kissed her gently. Martha moaned, surprised at the sound of her own voice as head slammed against pillow her whole body aching for redhead's tongue inside of her.

"Lois, Lois….ahhh.." she moaned as her hands desperately searched for something to hold on to as Lois gripped her knees slowly pressing them apart until her feet rested on the bed, knees spread wide while licking the length of her pussy.

"Have you ever been with anyone other than...?" Lois asked and Martha shook her head. The look in Martha's eyes told her that she never received oral sex and Lois was determent to make her remember it forever. With that decision she pressed her mouth against brunette's eager pussy. Martha felt her tongue dart out at her clit, and she cried out as she clutched the comforter even harder, bracing herself against Lois' touch. Martha's body succumbed to younger woman's probing tongue as she licked and explored her pussy with her mouth and braced herself against the bed. Her gentle touch led way to a rougher, more insistent one as her tongue lapped at Martha's juices, then found its way to her clit and darted back and forth against it, hardening it easily.

Martha felt an intense, powerful wave building deep in her pelvis, and the feeling was starting to tingle through her whole body. She looked down and saw this sexy young girl suckling her pussy's lips and clit, stroking her breast with one hand, and massaging her entrance with other - the picture in front of her eyes was overwhelming Martha, and the wave built even more quickly. Lois could feel Martha's upcoming orgasm so she pushed two of her fingers in one hard and fast thrust. Martha screamed and spoke in a desperate voice,

"Oh my God... I'm coming... Oh... oh...ahh" she shut her eyes as she realised she was about to have an orgasm as a result of another girl fucking her. Loving her. She sucked in air sharply, biting her lip as her head fell back on the pillow. Then it happened - the incredibly strong pulses of bliss overwhelmed her, and she began to rock her pelvis against the hand in her and mouth on her, while her entire body was enveloping with intense, sweet pleasure. She cried out so loudly, making sounds she had never made, but unable to form words, grasping the pillow behind her head, her body writhing under Lois' fingers and tongue.

After her orgasm ended, her body started to tremble and Lois moved to cover her with her own body so she would be warmer and feel safer. Martha hugged her, holding her tight as Lois kissed her neck softly.

''I've never felt anything like this.'' Martha whispered making Lois stop and move so she could look into her eyes.

''Did you like it?''

''Couldn't you tell?'' smiled Martha as she pulled her into a kiss, tasting herself on younger woman's lips. Lois smiled as she deepened her kiss, grabbing older woman's behind and pressing their centers together. The move made older woman pant against her lips as her nails dug into redhead's back.

''What happens now?'' asked Martha as Lois started to kiss her neck again.

''Well, now we're having second round'' smiled Lois ''We'll worry about everything else in the morning.''

* * *

><p><strong>So that's all for this one shot. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
